Chie Satonaka vs Jon Talbain
Persona VS Darkstalkers! Bruce Lee, the pinnacle of Kung Fu, sheer physical power and the inspiration for many! Such the Chariot of Inaba's Investigation Team and the Werewolf turned martial arts master of England! The Interlude It was nighttime in Inaba. Every living being inside the quiet rural town was either asleep at home or stuck at work for overtime. The streets were empty save for four individuals who exited out of a TV on display on a store. Four teenagers with distinct clothing all panted heavily, out of breath because of they had just endured inside the dangerous realm that is the TV World. "Everyone alright?" A grey-haired teenager asked his friends. "Yeah... But my legs feel like they've been overworked!" His brunette Magician friend replied back. Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura, the boys of the four-man group. "Hey, Chie. Are you alright? You seemed to be especially out of breath." A red blouse wearing, raven-haired girl turned to her green-jacketed best friend. Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka, the other half of this particular group. The other members of the Investigation Team were elsewhere, hopefully sleeping in their warm, cozy homes. Thunder boomed in the night sky as clouds began covering the once clear Inaba skyline. Rain started dropping down, weak at first but gradually increasing in strength and numbers. "I'm fine... Just tired... That Reaper guy sure was tough!" The Chariot Girl spoke in between deep breathes. Yu stood up, as did Yosuke, and helped Chie up. "We should all head home and discuss about this with the others tomorrow." The Fool stated and his friends all nodded. Yosuke said his goodbyes and walked off in the direction of his household. "Allow me to escort you girls home." Yu told his remaining friends. Both blushed very slightly at the offer. "It's too dangerous at this time and hour, even if we aren't in the TV World, so it'd be safer for us to travel as a gro-" "AHHH!!!!!" Yu was interrupted when a very high-pitched cry could be heard from nearby. It sounded very much like Yosuke which could only mean... "Yosuke!" Yu ran to where Yosuke walked off to, hoping to find out what happened to his partner. Chie and Yukiko stood mortified, staring off in Yu's direction in shock. What could've happened to Yosuke? Chie got her answer when suddenly said person and Yu reappeared and ran towards them, fear in their eyes. "Hey! What happened!?" Chie called out to them, but was ignored when Yu and Yosuke ran past them, away from whatever attacked the Magician. "I'm sure it's not that terrifying." Yukiko muttered and would eat those words when a large shadow loomed over both her and Chie. Yukiko turned around and gasped, prompting Chie to look to her friend in confusion. "What's wrong?" Yukiko shakily pointed forward. "Humans." A beastly voice suddenly greeted and Chie turned forward to bare witness to an actual werewolf. "Oh... My... God!!!" Yukiko turned around and retreated away from the supernatural beast. "Yukiko!" Chie called out after her then froze up when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you and your friends. I was only wondering if you tell me where I am at the moment." The werewolf spoke in a Human language, shocking Chie. She slowly turned around and faced the werewolf. It had purple pants tied by a yellow belt. It's grey and light-blue fur seemed to shine in the moonlight. "EEK! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Chie cried out and attempted a high kick in self-defence. Unfortunately, the werewolf was fast, catching her foot and waving it away. "I really don't want to fight a little girl." Jon Talbain, the werewolf, told her. This produced anger inside the Chariot Girl, potent enough to wash away her fear. "OH YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!" She screamed and, out of sheer willpower, summoned her Persona: Tomoe. The spirit guardian spun her double-bladed staff and pointed it at Jon who was taken aback from the Persona's sudden emergence. "(Sigh)... Why does everybody I encounter here have these strange powers?" Jon entered his fighting-stance. The Melee THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Chie attacked first, rushing in with a jump kick. Jon blocked and grabbed onto her leg, slamming her down the using his Wolf-Cannon technique to attack the downed Chie. He hopped off and shook his head. "Not worth it." He muttered and turned around to walk away when he felt a presence behind him and ducked instinctually. Tomoe had tried to lop his head off with it's bladed staff. Jon jumped backwards over the Persona, kicking it at the back of the head along the way and making it vanish in a flash of blue light. The werewolf failed to realize that Chie recovered and he paid for it by receiving a hard kick to the back of the head. "I'm not down just yet!" Chie told him and continued her assault, kicking and punching the werewolf. She did a surprisingly well performed flip-kick sending Jon airborne from the strike. "Tomoe!" The Persona emerged once again and twirled it's staff 360 degrees. Fireballs suddenly appeared out of thin-air and slammed onto the mid-air werewolf. Jon was blasted back a good distance but landed on his feet. "Impressive." He said. Jon howled as he Wolf-Cannoned forward. (50 seconds) Chie side-stepped and hoped to avoid the attack. Her mistake, as Jon stopped right in front of her and punched with the back of his knuckles. Chie was caught off-guard by the attack, dazing her. Jon took the opportunity and Wolf-Cannoned into her again. He followed up a knee to the gut and high kick then kept going with another Wolf-Cannon followed up by him grabbing ahold of her shoulders and summersaulting into the air before landing on the ground, Chie's back to the pavement first. Jon hopped off and slowly backed away while raising his arms in defence. Chie kipped up and Tomoe emerged again, sliding forward and slashing at Jon's legs with it's bladed staff. Chie rushed forward and uppercutted Jon in the jaw. She kicked him in several places before waving her hand forward, summoning Tomoe who slashed Jon twice before twirling it's staff to slice at Jon even more. Jon stumbled back from the assault and Wolf-Cannoned away from the duo. (40 seconds) "Hey! Get back here!" Chie called out after him. Jon set himself on all fours before charging at Chie like a hungry wolf. Chie rushed forward and roundhouse kicked only for Jon to leap past her and slash at her from behind with his claws. He performed a combo, slashing and kicking at his opponent. He pulled his hand back for an overhead smack when Tomoe reappeared and blocked the attack with it's staff. The Persona shoved him away before pointing it's staff forward to summon a gust of icy-wind. It managed to freeze the werewolf in place, unmoving inside a cold prison. Chie gave herself a power boost before hopping forward and high-kicking Jon in the chest, breaking the werewolf out of his prison and flying into the air, away from the Chariot Girl. Chie gave chase with Tomoe following closely behind. Jon, somehow, landed on a rooftop without causing too much noise. He staggered up just in time to see Chie, carried by her Persona, land just across from him. "Very impressive young one. You're quite persistent for someone your age." Jon spoke before Wolf-Cannoning forward. (30 seconds) Tomoe slashed down with it's bladed-staff, hoping to strike at the werewolf. However, just as Jon would make contact with the blade, he howled and Wolf-Cannoned backwards to evade the attack then lunged forward with his claws extended. Tomoe hovered forward to meet the werewolf and they clashed, blade against claws. Jon broke off and brought out his pair of nunchucks. "(Gasp). That's so cool!!" Chie exclaimed at the sight of the Kung-Fu weaponry. "I'd focus on the battle if I were you." Jon told her and started swinging at her in a very erratic yet fluid motion, keeping Chie on her toes as she did not know where and when he was gonna strike. Out of irritation, she re-summoned Tomoe to blast Jon with another wave of icy-wind. Her mistake again as the second Tomoe pointed it's staff forward, Jon used his nunchucks to grab ahold the blade and yank it, along with the Persona, forward. Jon barraged the Persona with rapid nunchuck strikes before lunging forward and slashing past Tomoe with both of his claws, causing a Persona Break and making Tomoe vanish in a flash of blue light. Chie stumbled back as she felt pain all over her body. (20 seconds) Jon leaped forward and was met with a fist to the face. Chie didn't stand idle, kicking and punching her opponent in a fury. She uppercutted him into the air then striking him with both of her palms, forcefully sending the werewolf away from her and to the edge of the rooftop they stood on. Jon hung onto the edge with one of his claws. He looked down and saw that the fall wasn't too long and he could probably just land on his feet. Instead, Jon placed his feet onto the side of the building and pushed off while at the same time bringing up his other claw to grip onto the edge of the building and, along with his other claw, pushed himself into the air. Summersaulting mid-air, he landed on all fours back onto the rooftop much to Chie's surprise. "I knew you wouldn't go down that easily! Tomoe!" Chie cried out, her Persona reappearing right behind her. "Alright then. Bring it!" Jon challenged her then howled into the air. He charged forward and Chie could see what seemed to be a silhouette of the werewolf following just right behind him, imitating him just by a second off. (10 seconds) "Tomoe!" At Chie's command, Tomoe twirled it's bladed staff once again, summoning a volley of Fireballs out of thin-air and towards Jon. Despite the fiery projectiles flying straight at him, Jon kept going, occasionally swiping away any Fireball that got too close. "Aw, crap! It's not working!" Chie stated in a panic, realizing that her Persona's attack was only annoying the werewolf rather than harming it. "Uh... Uhhh..." Sweat started traveling down her neck as she thought of a way of halting Jon's unstoppable advance. A lightbulb beamed above Chie as she pointed her finger upwards with a new idea. "Got it! Tomoe!" Chie called out and Tomoe pointed it's staff towards her. A golden light enveloped Chie and she felt power coursing through her. "ALRIGHT! AHHH!!!!" Chie screamed and broke out into a run then lunged forward with a Flying Dragon Kick. Jon did the same and they struck past each other mid-air. They landed away from each other, their backs turned to each other. Silence filled the air. KO!!! The Aftermath A few moments later and Jon coughed out blood. His ribs and chest were in extreme pain. "Ugh... Good one, Human..." He muttered and looked back at his opponent. Chie stood completely still. "Human?" Jon straightened himself and slowly approached her. "Human?" Jon asked again and tapped Chie on the shoulder only for her to fall back, prompting the werewolf to catch her. "Whoa, whoa there." Jon caught the Chariot Girl and looked down at her. She had passed into unconsciousness. Jon placed a hand on her forehead. It was cold. He then hovered an ear over her chest. There was a faint heartbeat. "Oh no... I might have overdone it with my Mirage Image." He stared down in concern. Indeed, while it may not have been visible, his Mirage Image had also struck Chie in their mid-air collision. With each passing second, the girl in his arms looked more and more delicious. She might be a good meal especially with all of the effort he had put in. Jon opened his mouth and then leaned down to take a bite... He suddenly pulled his head back. No... This is a Human being. I'm above that. Jon thought to himself. It seems my bestial urges are trying to tempt me. Laughable, but it's not something to just snicker at. The werewolf shook his head, aware that he may have almost taken a questionably innocent Human girl's life. I still need to figure out what that yellow being is, considering that she could command it in order to attack me. He looked up from the girl and saw the Moon was still up high in the air. Jon looked back down at Chie. Still unconscious, I see. "Well then, I should return her to her home." Jon said to himself and then hoisted Chie onto his back. He made sure that she could hang onto him while unconscious before travelling away from the rooftop where they did battle. Jon searched for a long time for Chie's home, eventually finding it and coming to a stop. Discreetly, Jon snuck into Chie's bedroom via windowsill and then placed the Chariot Girl onto her bed. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jon saw that it was 4:26 AM. He stared down at the passed out Persona-user. "Hmm... I shall you see you again, and with some questions." Jon softly spoke before exiting out of the windowsill and closing it shut behind him. Jon leaped around some rooftops before climbing to the top of a tall office. He howled loudly into the night sky, his shadow looming as the Moon shone brightly behind him in all of it's reflected light glory. (A few hours later) Sunlight pierced through the window of Chie's room, blinding and forcing her to awake. "Ugh... What a rude awakening." She groaned as she sat up. Looking down, She saw that she was in her clothing from yesterday. "What the-" A knock on her door surprised her. "Uh, come in!" She called out and the door opened to reveal Yukiko along with Yu and Yosuke. "Hey there Chie! How are you feeling?" Yukiko asked, sitting herself on her best friend's bed. "I'm fine... Just tired." She yawned out those last two words, stretching her arms in the air. "Well, better wake yourself faster! Because we just got another member into our Investigation Team!!" Yosuke happily exclaimed. The Chariot Girl rose an eyebrow at that. "We did? Really?" Yu and Yukiko nodded to her and Yosuke stuck his head out the doorway. "Hey John!! Get in here and introduce yourself!" The Magician called out then pulled his head back and winked at her. "Trust me, you'll love this guy!" He assured her. "How'd you find another Persona-user?" Chie rubbed her left eye and asked as a spiky and grey-haired man entered her room with a gift box in hand. He wore purple pants tied with a yellow belt and a white-shirt covered by a purple track jacket with yellow trim and hemlines. "Hello there Chie Satonaka."John greeted. At the sight of the purple pants and yellow belt, Chie gasped and scrambled back in surprise. Jon Talbain smiled. The Result This melee's winner is... Jon Talbain!! (Plays Jon Talbain's Victory Theme, Darkstalkers 3) Jon does a backflip, lands on his feet and howls into the air!Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Darkstalkers Fighters Category:Persona characters Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with at least one ally